Das Geschlecht der Draconigena
by DarkLadyKiya
Summary: Was passiert wenn eine junge Frau von 20 Jahren erfährt, dass die Welt um Harry Potter tatsächlich existiert? Und vor allem: Was passiert, wenn diese Frau plötzlich mitten unter all diesen Charakteren landet? Dies ist eine Geschichte vom Fantastischen, von Liebe und neuen Abenteuern, die unsere Helden erneut bestehen müssen. Aber was hat dies alles mit der jungen Janina zu tun? Es
1. Prolog: Wie alles begann

Halli Hallo,

Ich bin neu hier. Und komme direkt mit meiner kleinen Geschichte um die Ecke. Das hier ist nur der Prolog einer etwas längeren Story und ich hoffe er gefällt euch so gut, dass ihr in einem Kommi nach mehr verlangt.

Ich will euch nicht länger aufhalten. Viel Spaß mit dem Prolog.

**Prolog: Wie alles begann**

_Montag, der 19.04.2010 (morgens)_

Bereits vor drei Wochen hatte das neue Sommer-Semester begonnen und die männlichen und weiblichen Studenten saßen in ihren Sitzen im Hörsaal. Mehr oder weniger gespannt und aufmerksam lauschten sie der Professorin im Studiengang Informatik. Für alle war es schwer sich auf die Stimme der Professorin zu konzentrieren, denn einige hatten sich bereits aus Konzentrationsmangel anderen Themen gewidmet, was eben den anderen es schwer machte ebenfalls die Konzentration zu behalten.

Allerdings fiel es heute einer Studentin besonders schwer dem Stoff zu folgen. Bereits während ihrer Übung früher an diesem Tag hatte sie leichte Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, doch nun wurden sie noch schlimmer. Ihr wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt und sie schien Fieber zu haben. Ihr Kommilitone, der neben ihr saß machte sich bereits große Sorgen, aber auf seine Nachfragen winkte sie nur ab.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich sorgte. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass sie bald gehen könne, denn allmählich nahmen die Schmerzen überhand. Sich auf ihrem Sitz zusammen krümmend und immer wieder auf hissend versuchte sie weiterhin dem Unterricht zu folgen. Plötzlich zuckte ein gleißender Schmerz durch ihre Adern, so, als ob ihr Blut erst in Flammen stünde bevor es zu Eis gefror. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei lenkte sie die restlichen Studenten von ihren Unterlagen ab und auch die Professorin schaute alarmiert von ihren Folien auf.

Jedoch... sie bekam es nicht mehr mit, denn sie wahr bereits ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen. Was sie nicht mehr bemerkte, aber sehr wohl diejenigen, die in ihrer Nähe standen, war: Es bereitete sich ein helles warm leuchtendes Licht um ihren Körper aus, als dieser begann sich zu verändern. Ihre zuvor kräftige Figur zog sich etwas in die Länge und erlangte so einen schlanken Körperbau. Ihre Gesichtsform zog sich ebenfalls in die Länge, so dass es jetzt leicht aristokratische Züge angenommen hatte und ihre zuvor braunen schulterblattlangen Haare wuchsen ihr bis zur Hüfte und wurden so tiefschwarz, dass sie leicht grün-bläulich schimmerten lediglich eine dezente Strähne ihres kinnlangen Ponys färbte sich silbrig weiß. was man momentan nicht erkennen konnte war, dass sich auch ihre Augenfarbe veränderte. Die zuvor braunen Augen würden nun in einem sanften violett Ton leuchten. Zum Rand der Iris hin wurde der Ton dunkler, fast schwarz, wohingegen ein schmaler Kreis um die Pupillen leicht silbern schimmerten.

Völlig erstaunt und regelrecht erstarrt standen die Studenten um sie herum. Erst die Stimme der Professorin schreckte sie wieder auf als sie fragte, was denn da los sei.

"`Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen, hier ist jemand zusammengebrochen!"', rief da auch schon jemand.

Schnell war eben dieser gerufen, zusammen mit einem Notarzt traf er ein. Das Mädchen, das ein Erst-Helfer in die Stabile Seitenlage gebracht hatte wurde nun untersucht, während Alexander, Studienkollege der jungen Frau, den erstaunten Ärzten erklärte, was passiert war. Zuerst wollten diese die erstaunliche Geschichte nicht glauben, aber als diese von mehreren Studenten bestätigt worden war, mussten sie ihnen einfach auf das vertrauen, was da anscheinend geschehen war.

"`Wir werden sie wohl erst mal besser in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Dort werden wir sehen, was wir für sie tun können. Dann wird auch ihre Familie benachrichtigt."', die Notärzte waren genauso überfragt wie die anderen Anwesenden im Raum, sodass dies wohl die einzig richtige Möglichkeit war, die sie hatten, denn nach den Untersuchungen, die sie an Ort und Stelle unternehmen konnten, war das Mädchen vollkommen gesund. So brachten sie es in das nahegelegene Krankenhaus.

**Prolog Ende.**

Nanu, was ist denn hier los?

Was ist das für ein komisches Mädchen?

Und was passiert mit ihr?

Und? Was meint ihr? Ist das ein Review wert?  
Und vielleicht sagt ihr mir auch, was ihr euch von mir und meiner Geschichte erhofft.

Liebe Güße

eure DarkLady


	2. Kapitel 1: Neue Erkenntnisse

So, ich habe mi überlegt, dass es vielleicht schöner ist, wenn ich noch ein kleines Kapitel an den Prolog hänge. Hier also ein kleines Extra für heute.

Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, in diesem Kapitel gibt es ganz viele Englische Sätze, aber bitte nicht davon abschrecken lassen, den jeder einzelne ist unten am Ende des Kapitels übersetzt.

**Kapitel 1: Neue Erkenntnisse**

_Montag, der 19.04.2010 (nachts)_

Als sie nun wieder zu sich kam, war es dunkel im Raum und sie fragte sich nicht ohne Grund, wo sie nun war. Was sie sofort wusste, es war wohl Nacht, denn vor ihr befand sich ein Fenster, durch welches der fahle Mondschein fiel. Sie sah sich weiter in dem spärlich eingerichteten Raum um und entdeckte neben ihrem Bett ein weiteres einfaches... Krankenhausbett? Aber dieses war leer. Sie befand sich alleine im Raum, zumindest dachte sie das, bis...:

``Ah, you are finally awake!''(*1)

Mit einem leisen Schrei wandte sich das überraschte Mädchen zu dem Mann, der plötzlich neben ihr stand. Er war groß, bestimmt an die 1,90 m und trug etwas, was man mit einem... Kleid? oder einer Kutte oder so vergleichen konnte. Sie musterte noch kurz den ihr fremden Mann. Aber als sie antworten wollte stockte sie kurz. Hatte der nicht englisch gesprochen? Oh man, da musste sie ihre dürftigen Englischkenntnisse heraus kramen. Leise stöhnend fing sie also an:

``What happened? Where are we and who are you?''(*2), abwartend sah sie den seltsamen Mann an. Dieser antwortete auch so gleich:

``We are in a hospital, because you have lost your consciousness. My name is Severus Snape and...''(*3)

``Wow wow... one moment, please. You're telling me that you are Severus Snape? Like the Poisons Master Severus Snape from the 'Harry Potter' books? Are you kidding me!''(*4), wurde er von dem aufgebrachten Mädchen unterbrochen. Die Miene des Mannes wurde leicht säuerlich aufgrund dieser Unterbrechung. Dennoch antwortete er geduldig:

``Yes,... that's true. I'm Severus Snape, but I'm ex-Poisons Master, a different professor has now taken over this post. Magic really exists. And the novel 'Harry Potter' is based on reality. Several years ago Joanne was in the magical world and Albus and the Ministry allowed her to write about us, on the condition that she changed some names and places. A few even allowed her also to use all of them.''(*5), erklärte der Tränkemeister.

``But I guess that's not the main thing that you should know now. I think you have'nt looked into a mirror since your pass out? You've changed. And that was the reason for your pain this morning. Your magic core is broken out of the cell that you have built around it. I bet you have done that subconsciously, otherwise you would have known about your magic.''(*6), hier legte er eine kurze Pause ein, um dem Mädchen etwas Zeit zum Verdauen zu geben. Sie schien noch nicht einmal alles wirklich mitbekommen zu haben, denn sonst hätte sie sich wohl über ihr neues Aussehen erkundigt. Danach fuhr er fort:

``I think that your body needs your magic now and therefore the cell is destroyed. So now you have to learn to cope with your magic. Professor McGonagall said you could come to Hogwarts. She and some of the other teachers will teach you in their spare time. And then you can go to one of the classes early next year. Then we will decide in which year.''(*7)

Kurz überlegte die Frau im Bett bevor sie ansetze zu sprechen: ``Before I answer, I have a question: is it for the people in my immediate environment dangerously, if I dont learn to control my magic?''(*8), auf das Nicken des Professors hin nickte sie ebenfalls, wenn auch seufzend. Gut, wenn es für die anderen gefährlich sein sollte, dann würde sie dieses Angebot natürlich annehmen, ``Okay, I'll come with you, but I would like to tell my family that I have to go to England.''(*9)

``Well, I'll come back tomorrow evening. I acknowledge your family, you will have told them.''(*10), damit war der seltsame Besucher verschwunden und im Raum war es daraufhin still. Eigentlich wollte sie noch ein wenig nachdenken, doch schon bald war sie eingeschlafen.

_Dienstag, der 20.04.2010 (nachmittags)_

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie durch leise Stimmen im Raum geweckt. Grinsend dachte sie an letzte Nacht und an ihren Traum. 'Der war aber auch echt cool und so real!', dachte sie sich, als sie auf sich aufmerksam machte, indem sie alle im Raum erschreckte: "`Guten Morgen!"'

"`Janina!"', erschrocken wurde sie angesehen, "`Wie kannst du uns nur so erschrecken? Nachdem du uns gestern schon den ersten Schock versetzt hast."', vorwurfsvoll wurde sie von allen Seiten angeschaut.

"`Tut mir leid, ich konnte es mir irgendwie nicht verkneifen."', aber irgendwie schien sie nicht besonders reumütig aus.

"`Wie geht es dir jetzt eigentlich? Gestern bist du einfach zusammengebrochen und die Ärzte können nicht sagen woran das liegt! Außerdem..."', unsicher sahen sich die Anwesenden an.

"`Außerdem was?"', verwundert sah Janina sich in dem Raum um und konnte nicht verstehen, was hier so Besonderes vorging.

"`Nun ja, du hast dich gestern ziemlich verändert."', antwortete ihr schließlich ihre beste Freundin.

"`Wie meinst du das 'verändert'? Doch nicht etwa... dann war das... also kein Traum? Aber...?"', plötzlich sprang sie von ihrem Bett auf und flitzte zu der nicht ganz geschlossenen Schiebetür, hinter der sie ein Waschbecken und einen Spiegel ausgemacht hatte. "`... Das... das darf doch nicht wahr sein... ich, es war kein Traum? Ach du Scheiße..."'

Beinahe wäre sie gesegelt, wenn sie nicht von ihrer Freundin aufgefangen worden wäre, die vorsichtshalber hinter sie getreten war.

"`Oh man, da hab ich euch ja noch was zu erklären..."', stöhnend rieb sie sich über die Stirn.

"`Was hast du uns zu erklären?"', wurde sie auch schon von ihrer Mutter gefragt.

"`Dass ich nicht mehr lange hier sein werde. Mama, Papa, Schwesterherz, Annika, ich werde heute Abend von Severus Snape nach Hogwarts gebracht, um meine plötzlich ausgebrochene Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen."', ließ sie prompt die Bombe platzen. Was brachte es ihr auch schon um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Kühler würde er davon nicht werden. Seufzend ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen.

"`Es ist wohl so, dass ich meinen Magiekern in mir eingeschlossen habe, da mein Körper aber, warum auch immer, jetzt eben jenen braucht, hat er die Mauern eingerissen. Und aus irgendeinem weiteren Grund hatte das nun mal zur Folge, dass ich mich auch verändert hab. Warum weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde alles daran setzen es heraus zu finden."'

Verwirrt und erstaunt wurde sie angesehen. Während sie weiter erzählte wurden die Blicke noch ungläubiger. "`Und ich werde wohl oder übel mit ihm gehen, denn ich will euch nicht gefährden, das ist das Letzte was ich will und daher... ich denke einfach das ist das beste."', schloss sie leicht verzweifelnd die Achseln zuckend.

"`Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Hast du vielleicht einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen oder so? Ich meine, ja, du hast dich verändert, aber trotzdem wirkt diese Geschichte ziemlich weit hergeholt, findest du nicht auch."'

"`Ich hab es ja bis gerade auch nicht glauben wollen, Mama, aber... das passt leider alles zu gut. Denn... guckt mal hinter euch."', damit deutete sie auf den wieder erschienenen Professor.

``Good evening, Professor Snape. It's your turn. I've told them, now all you have to do is to confirm.''(*11)

Der Zauberer konnte tun und lassen was er wollte. Erst als er seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen hatte und die Bettdecke in einen Stuhl verwandelte, glaubten sie es, mit großen Augen auf den Stuhl blickend.

"`Wow... Das ist echt ein Hammer."'

Janina ein wenig beneidend, weil sie jetzt etwas lernen konnte, was wohl alle können wollten, aber sich für sie freuend, fiel Annika ihrer Freundin in die Arme: "`Du wirst mir auf jeden Fall schreiben und uns mal besuchen kommen, ja? Und versprich mir, dass wir auch mal kommen können. Ich meine, Wahnsinn, ich... kann das irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz fassen. Das ist..."', total sprachlos grinste sie die nun Schwarzhaarige an.

Diese lachte und plötzlich wirkte der Raum heller als vorher. Bereits jetzt hatte das Mädchen eine magische Ausstrahlung, "`Ja natürlich. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das alles so funktioniert wie du das gerne hättest."'

Dann sah sie zu ihrer Mutter, die traurig ein paar Tränen wegwischte. Schnell nahm sie diese in den Arm: "`Ich werde auch euch regelmäßig schreiben. Ich hoffe nur, dass du verstehst, dass ich gehen muss."'

"`Ja, natürlich. Es macht mich trotzdem traurig, das weißt du. Und ich konnte mich noch nicht einmal darauf vorbereiten."', weinend lehnte sich die Mutter an die Schulter ihrer Tochter.

"`Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Ich werde auf mich aufpassen und ich habe ja auch viele Erwachsene um mich herum, die das bestimmt auch ein bisschen machen werden. Also..."'

"`Ja, ich versuche es."'

``Stop it. I have a stack of essays to correct yet. We must go now.''(*12)

``Can we take away my things. Oh and ... Is it possible to customize my clothes? I was smaller and had different proportions before I've changed.''(*13), fiel ihr noch ein. Ihre Klamotten waren ja alle zu klein. Immerhin war ihre Mutter jetzt knapp 10 cm kleiner als sie, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass sie gewachsen war.

``Yes, it is possible, as long as it does not have to be changed too much. We can take them. But then we have to go to your house. I can not apparate there because I've never been there.''(*14), auf seine Worte hin nickte Janina und wandte sich an ihre Familie:

"`Gut, dann werden wir jetzt nach Hause gehen. Und nein, sag jetzt nichts, wofür haben wir einen Zauberer dabei!"', grinste sie und zog sich schnell die Sachen an, die ihr Annika reichte. Geschlossen ging der Zug durch die Klinik, angeführt von Annika und Janina die quatschend und leise lachend die anderen nach draußen führten. Ein sauertöpfisch dreinblickender Snape schlich ihnen hinterher.

"`Hey, Moment mal, wo wollen Sie hin, gehen Sie wieder auf Ihr Zimmer."', wurden sie da aufgehalten, als sie fast den Ausgang erreicht hatten. Enttäuscht sah sich das zurückgerufene Mädchen um.

"`Mir geht es gut und ich weiß, dass Sie nichts anderes diagnostiziert haben, deswegen werde ich jetzt dieses Gebäude verlassen, ob Sie das wollen oder nicht."', selbstbewusst stand sie da und sah den Arzt kalt an.

"`Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht zulassen. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Ihnen genau passiert ist und bis wir das nicht wissen, würden wir Sie gerne hier behalten."'

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem Blick, der den Mann klein werden ließ, sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die allen einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte: "`Ich werde jetzt hier aus dieser Tür treten, und Sie können rein gar nichts daran ändern."'

"`Natürlich... wie Sie wünschen."', gab er klein bei und ließ die Gruppe ziehen.

"`Geht doch."', murmelte Janina vor sich hin als sie sich wieder zur Tür wandte und bemerkte nicht, wie sie erstaunt angesehen wurde.

``Judging by the look of your faces I'm guessing that is not her normal behavior.''(*15), bemerkte Snape.

Annika antwortete ihm: ``No, not really. Do you think that is her new mentality? I mean, her body has changed, is it possible that her behavior has changed, too?''(*16)

``Yes, it is possible, but we have to find it out later once I can prove it.''(*17)

Schnell waren sie beim Haus von Janinas Eltern angekommen und hatten ihre Sachen in einer Tüte geschrumpft mitgenommen. Mit einem letzten Drücker an alle und einem Kuss für ihre Liebsten waren sie und Snape verschwunden.

**Kapitel 1 Ende.**

Wow, und jetzt?  
Was ist mit dem Mädchen und warum kann sie erst jetzt zaubern?  
Wen wird sie alles treffen und was wird mit ihr noch alles passieren?

Lasst euch überraschen *zwinker*

Und? Wie hat euch das erste Kapitel gefallen?

Anregungen, Kritik - positiv wie negativ - und Lobpreisungen in den Review-Postkasten.

Liebe Grüße

eure DarkLady

(*1) "`Ah, endlich sind Sie aufgewacht!"'

(*2) "`Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir und wer sind Sie?"'

(*3) "`Wir sind in einem Krankenhaus, weil Sie Ihr Bewusstsein verloren haben. Mein Name ist Severus Snape und..."'

(*4) "`Wow wow... einen Moment, bitte. Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass Sie Severus Snape sind? Wie der Tränkemeister Severus Snape aus den 'Harry Potter' Büchern? Willst du mich verarschen?"'

(*5) "`Ja,... das stimmt. Ich bin Severus Snape, aber ich bin Ex-Tränkemeister, ein andere Professor hat nun diesen Posten übernommen. Magie existiert wirklich. Und der Roman 'Harry Potter' basiert auf der Realität. Vor einigen Jahren war Joanne in der magischen Welt und Albus und das Ministerium erlaubten ihr über uns zu schreiben, unter der Bedingung, dass sie einige Namen und Orte änderte. Ein paar erlaubten ihr sogar alles von ihnen zu verwenden."'

(*6) "`Aber ich denke, das ist nicht die Hauptsache, die Sie jetzt wissen sollten. Ich denke, Sie haben seit Ihrem Zusammenbruch noch in keinen Spiegel geschaut? Sie haben sich verändert. Und das war der Grund für Ihre Schmerzen am heutigen Morgen. Ihr Magiekern ist aus der Zelle ausgebrochen, die Sie um ihn herum erbaut haben. Ich wette, dass Sie das unterbewusst gemacht haben, ansonsten hätten Sie über Ihre Magie Bescheid gewusst."'

(*7) "`Ich denke, dass Ihr Körper nun Ihre Magie braucht und deswegen die Zelle zerstört hat. Jetzt müssen Sie also lernen mit Ihrer Magie zurechtzukommen. Professor McGonagall sagte, dass Sie nach Hogwarts kommen können. Sie und einige der anderen Lehrer werden Sie in ihrer Freizeit unterrichten. Und dann können Sie Anfang nächsten Jahres in eine der Klassen gehen. Dann entscheiden wir in welches Jahr."'

(*8) "`Bevor ich antworte habe ich eine Frage: Ist es für die Leute in meinem näheren Umfeld gefährlich, wenn ich nicht lerne meine Magie zu kontrollieren?"'

(*9) "`Okay, ich werde mit Ihnen kommen, aber ich würde gerne meiner Familie erzählen, dass ich nach England gehen muss."'

(*10) "`Gut, ich werde morgen Abend wieder kommen. Dann bestätige ich Ihrer Familie, was Sie ihnen erzählt haben werden."'

(*11) "`Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Sie sind dran. Ich habe es ihnen erzählt, nun müssen Sie das ganze nur noch bestätigen."'

(*12) "`Schluss jetzt. Ich habe noch einen Stapel Essays zu korrigieren. Wir müssen jetzt gehen."'

(*13) "`Können wir meine Sachen mitnehmen. Oh und... ist es möglich meine Klamotten anzupassen? Ich war kleiner und hatte andere Proportionen, bevor ich mich verändert habe."'

(*14) "`Ja, es ist möglich, solange es nicht zu stark verändert werden muss. Wir können sie mitnehmen. Aber dann müssen wir zu dir nach Hause gehen. Ich kann dorthin nicht apparieren, da ich da noch nie war."'

(*15) "`Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, ist das hier nicht ihr normales Verhalten."'

(*16) "`Nein, nicht wirklich. Meinen Sie, dass ist ihre neue Mentalität? Ich meine, ihr Körper hat sich verändert, ist es möglich, dass sich auch ihr Verhalten geändert hat?"'

(*17) "`Ja, es ist möglich, aber wir müssen das später herausfinden, sobald ich es prüfen kann."'


	3. Kapitel 2: Der Beginn

Hallo ihr lieben,

schaut mal, was ich euch mitgebracht habe.

Richtig, es ist Kapitel 2! Ich hoffe es gefällt und ich kann euch am Ende zu einem kleinen Kommi überreden.

Viel Spaß: 

**Kapitel 2: Der Beginn**

_Dienstag, der 20.04.2010 (abends)_

Sie landeten in einem kleinen Dörfchen und Janina ging davon aus, dass es wohl Hogsmead war, oder wie es auch in Wirklichkeit hieß. Warum sie das wusste? Eben hinter diesem Dörfchen ragte ein Schloss empor, welches in der Dunkelheit, durch viele Fenster erhellt, leuchtete und glitzerte. Völlig verzückt und erschlagen von der Schönheit dieses Anblicks stand Janina erstarrt an Ort und Stelle der Landung. Gütiger Weise blieb der Professor ebenfalls für einen kurzen Moment stehen bevor er aufs Weitergehen drängte. Währenddessen fing er an zu erklären:

"`Das hier ist Hogsmead, wie Sie sich vielleicht denken konnten. Und das Schloss im Hintergrund ist Hogwarts. Dort werden Sie für die nächste Zeit leben und unterrichtet werden. Da Sie erst jetzt kommen konnten, und dem entsprechend keinem Haus mehr zugeteilt werden, hat Professor McGonagall eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe ihres Büros einrichten lassen. Dieses werden Sie dann solange beziehen, bis Sie im nächsten Jahr in ein Haus eingeteilt werden und dort ein Zimmer erhalten. Die Direktorin hat Ihnen, durch den erhöhten Altersunterschied zwischen Ihnen und den anderen Schülern, bereits im Voraus gestattet dort dann ein Einzelzimmer zu belegen. Ich denke, dass Sie, da Sie die Romane gelesen haben, bereits ein wenig mit der Vorgehensweise vertraut sind."', kurz sah er die junge Frau an, worauf hin diese dann zum Zeichen des Verstehens nickte. Während sie so redeten liefen sie über die Ländereien und durch das Schloss und Snape führte sie zu ihren Räumen. Da sie nach dieser Erklärung eine Weile geschwiegen hatten und der Professor nicht so aussah, als wolle er noch was sagen, stellte sie nun ihre Fragen:

"`Wie sieht das mit meinem... in Anführungszeichen Stundenplan aus? Was werde ich in den einzelnen Fächern lernen und was neben her? Ich meine, ich habe ja keine Ahnung von der Zaubererwelt, da denke ich wäre es nicht schlecht auch etwas über die Sitten und Gebräuche der Zauberer zu lernen. Und auch, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe, wenn ich bestimmten Zauberern begegne. Ich möchte mich ja nicht total blamieren, weil ich versehentlich den Zaubereiminister oder so beleidige..."'

Es legte sich ein versteckt anerkennender Ausdruck in die Züge des Tränkemeisters. Bisher hatten wohl nicht viele Mugglegeborene das Verlangen auch die Zauberer zu verstehen. Darum antwortete er ihr auch ohne zu zögern:

"`Ihr Stundenplan wird vor allem die wichtigsten Fächer beinhalten unter denen Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die Dunklen Künste selbst, Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst die wichtigsten sind. Wenn Sie Ihre Kräfte etwas unter Kontrolle haben, werden Sie auch in Kräuterkunde und Fliegen unterrichtet. Außerdem können Sie noch die Wahlfächer Arithmantik, Alte Runen, Wahrsagen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Astronomie und Mugglekunde belegen, wobei ich denke, dass Sie letzteres nicht brauchen werden. Was den Rest angeht, so müssen Sie sich hinterher an einen der Professoren wenden, denn das war bisher nicht in Ihren Schnellkurs eingebaut. Und Geschichte fällt hier weg, da dieses Fach zwar wichtig ist, aber nicht Ihr magisches Können beeinflusst, Sie werden in diesem Fach sehr wahrscheinlich einen kleinen 'Nachhilfekurs' belegen, sobald sie im nächsten Jahr offizielle Schülerin sind."'

"`Moment mal... die Dunklen Künste? Aber..."', verwirrt wurde der Professor angesehen.

"`Sie denken, dass es seltsam ist? Weil es ursprünglich verboten war? Das hat die Ursache, dass sich ein paar der hiesigen Professoren dafür eingesetzt haben, dass es unterrichtet wird. Sie sagen, dass die Schüler lernen sollten, wogegen sie sich verteidigen. Ich war einer dieser Professoren und wichtiger noch: Harry Potter hat sich ebenfalls dafür geäußert, was wohl der Hauptanlass für den Sinneswandel war. Es gibt aber auch noch eine Reihe von anderen Gründen, die Sie im Laufe der Zeit lernen werden."', mittlerweile waren sie an einer Tür stehen geblieben, "`Das sind Ihre Räume. Das Passwort ist 'Mondkraut'. Sie werden die Räumlichkeiten auch um dekorieren können. Es ist nur die Frage, ob sich das für die wenige Zeit, die Sie dort verbringen werden, lohnen wird."', er wollte sich schon abwenden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel:

"` Ach ja, Professor McGonagall hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sie morgen in die Winkelgasse begleitet werden um sich einen Zauberstab zu holen und auch hogwartstauglich auszustatten. Sie werden Roben brauchen und Arbeitsmaterial für ihren Unterricht. Aber Ihre Begleitperson wird Ihnen dabei sicher helfen können."', damit wendete er sich endgültig ab und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Schwer nachdenkend begab sich Janina nun in ihre Räumlichkeiten. Sie hatte in diesem Moment keinen Blick für das gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer. Sie ging einfach weiter durch die Tür neben dem Kamin in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer zog sich ihre Sachen aus und fiel in ihr Bett. Noch bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte war sie schon eingeschlafen. Verfolgt von seltsamen Träumen von seltsamen Wesen.

Während Severus Snape in Deutschland war, saßen zwei junge Professoren vor einem schweren Schreibtisch hinter dem eine streng aussehende aber freundlich lächelnde ältere Dame saß. Die zwei Männer hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können und ihren Blicken nach zu urteilen, die sie sich gegenseitig zu warfen hatten sie ihren Jugendstreit noch nicht beiseite gelegt, geschweige denn aus der Welt geschafft.

"`Der Grund, warum ich Sie beide her bestellt habe ist der, dass ich Sie bitten möchte eine junge Dame in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten."', sie hob die Hand, da die beiden anscheinend protestieren wollten, "`Ich bitte Sie beide darum, weil ich weiß, dass Sie diejenigen sind, die ihr am besten helfen können in der bisher unbekannten Zauberwelt zurecht zu kommen. Sie, Draco, bitte ich darum, ein wenig darauf achten, dass sie sich unauffällig benimmt, da sie längst keine Elfjährige mehr ist, denen man auffälliges Verhalten noch nachsieht. In ihrem Alter erwartet das Ministerium, dass sie bereits unsere Welt kennt und nicht mehr unterrichtet werden muss. Das Ministerium verkennt völlig die Gefahr, die ein Mädchen wie sie für ihr Umfeld sein kann. Sie, Harry, bitte ich darum, dass Sie ihr geduldig und leise erklären, was sie braucht und was sie wissen muss."', die Direktorin machte eine Pause um den beiden die Möglichkeit zu bieten Fragen zu stellen, die auch gleich kamen:

"`Ich soll also mit einer Mugglegeborenen und dem da in die Winkelgasse gehen? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da von mir verlangen? Das wird meinen Ruf total ruinieren!"', jammerte der Malfoy. Bekam aber nur ein: 'Das denke ich nicht' zu hören, woraufhin er sich beleidigt wegdrehte. Natürlich so, dass er würdevoll dabei aussah. Augenrollend meldete sich nun der andere zu Wort:

"`Warum kommt sie denn erst jetzt her? Wie heißt sie? Und wie alt ist sie?"', neugierig wie immer sah er die Direktorin an.

"`Nun ja. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ihre Magie versiegelt und so wurde ihr Magiekern erst mit 20 aktiv. Sie heißt Janina Gold. Sie werden sie bitte morgen früh gemeinsam zum Frühstück abholen und dann nach London apparieren. Ihr Unterricht wird ausfallen müssen."', damit war anscheinend das Gespräch beendet, denn McGonagall wandte sich ihren Aufzeichnungen zu. Aufseufzend erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und auch der Blonde stand auf und folgte eben jenem aus dem Büro.

"`Das darf doch nicht war sein. Da muss ich auch noch Babysitter bei einer 20 Jährigen spielen. Einer Mugglegeborenen. Und dann auch noch mit dir zusammen. Härter kann man nun wirklich nicht strafen!"', beschwerte sich der Ex-Slytherin lautstark.

"`Verdammt, halt einfach deine Klappe und ertrage es. Ich muss es ja auch. Außerdem hat Minerva mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass Janina eine Mugglegeborene ist. Sie könnte genauso gut jemand sein, die für eine Squib gehalten worden ist. Also... Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."', damit zog der Ex-Gryffindor Richtung seiner Räume, die in der Nähe des Gryffindor Turmes waren, von dannen. Der Malfoy begab sich, leise vor sich hin fluchend, in Richtung der Kerker, in denen er selbst seine Räume hatte.

Beide bemerkten nicht mehr die leisen Schreie, die aus den nahe gelegenen Räumen drangen und auf eine mehr als nur unruhige Nacht der sich dort befindenden Person deuteten. 

Eben diese wand sich in diesem Moment vor Schmerzen in ihrem Bett und wusste nicht genau, was gerade geschah. Gefangen in ihren Träumen von irgendwelchen seltsamen Wesen und einer Vergangenheit, die längst von den Menschen vergessen wurde, erinnerte sie sich an etwas, was die Menschheit ebenfalls vergessen hatte. Verschwommen nahm sie war, was damals passierte, als die Menschen und mit ihnen die Zauberer entstanden. Verschwommene Bilder von Drachen, Elfen, Zwerge, die ersten Zentauren und Phönixe, sie sah sie alle entstehen, aber sie konnte die Bilder nicht festhalten. Die Schmerzen, die durch diese Bilder hervorgerufen wurden, waren einfach zu stark. Bis zum nächsten Morgen blieben unterbewusst nur ein paar wenige Zauber und Erinnerungen hängen. Unter ihnen ihr wahrer Name. Ein Name, der ihr Wesen verraten könnte, wenn er nicht längst vergessen wäre. Ein Name der einst eine mächtige Bedeutung hatte. Aber selbst ihr wurde diese Bedeutung noch vorenthalten. Es waren einfach zu viele Erinnerungen. So viele, dass Sie am nächsten Morgen mit einem lauten Schrei aus dem Schlaf fuhr.

**Kapitel 2 Ende.**

Was hat es mit diesem Namen auf sich?  
Und was hat dieser Traum zu bedeuten?

Werden sich Draco und Harry benehmen können und Janina helfen?

Na ja, wir werden es sehen^^

Liebe Grüße

eure DarkLady


End file.
